Not Brother Material, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye talk about their relationship. A sequel to No Connecting The Dots, Skye.


**Hey**,... **Starlight Angel 12** requested for a connecting chapter to No Connecting the Dots Skye, while she patiently waits for my Fury and Skye ff. And **AlmostSweaterWeather**, gave me an angle for this story. I hope you will all enjoy reading this next one.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward and Skye talking about their relationship.

xox

"What are you doing?"

Ward turned his head slightly to ask Skye when he felt another object rolling off his back. Ward was lying on his stomach with a pillow supporting his chest as he read his book. Skye sat beside him and used his back as an incline to roll the oranges and apples from the fruit basket in front of her.

"Rolling things off your back."

"You think I'm some kind of a ramp?"

"Maybe."

"Are you bored?"

"Yup."

"Come on." Ward closed his book, got off the couch and pulled Skye towards the door.

"What for?"

"I'll unbore you with something fun."

"Unbore? Is that even a word?" Skye made a face at him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The gym. A few punches on the punching bag should take you out of your bored state."

"You really need a dictionary on what fun is." Skye told him as she tugged her hands out of his, quickly lay down on the couch and picked up his book to read.

"Was that your plan all along?" Ward sighed as he stood towering over her. "To take over my space and book?"

"You once told me that someday I'll win," Skye reminded him of their conversation many years ago. "Remember?"

xox

_**Flashback to ten years ago...**_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out."_

_"With who?"_

_Skye mumbled a name._

_"Who?"_

_"Charlie." Skye mumbled a little louder._

_"Charlie?"_

_"Yup." Skye replied and quickly picked her bag up to hurry towards the front door. "Bye!"_

_"Hold it!"_

_"Arrggghhh not again!" Skye growled under her breath._

_"Charlie who?"_

_"Charlie Robertson." Skye replied with an eye roll. "Come on, Ward. Are we doing this every time I go out with a boy? We are just going to the library."_

_Ward strode over to her and stood with his arms over his chest._

_"Library," Ward narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Skye. "For what?"_

_"Let's see. It's Tuesday today. So, it's Feeding the Turtles and Petting the Raccoons Day at the library!" Skye answered sarcastically._

_"Don't get smart with me, Skye. Why are you guys going there?"_

_"Seriously?" Skye gasped._

_Ward quirked his eyebrow, silently demanding an answer._

_"We need to do some research for our class project. It's not like we are going on a date." Skye huffed. "I gotta go. I'm late. May and AC knows. I'll be back by six."_

_"Hang on. I'll drive you." Ward told her and grabbed the key to his truck from the table by the door._

_"Hang on. Are you just dropping me off? Or will you be going into the library too?"_

_"I'll probably borrow some books while I'm there."_

_"Are you playing Bodyguard again?" Skye groaned. "You scared my last project partner that I had to do the whole assignment on my own."_

_"I didn't do anything." Ward defended himself with all innocence._

_"You stared the hell out of him!"_

_"I wouldn't if his hands hadn't kept going under the table!"_

_"He had his pet hamster in his bag. He was making sure it wouldn't run away!" Skye told him in frustration. "And Ward?"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't need a babysitter."_

_"Who said anything about me being your babysitter?" Ward said as he opened the door and ushered her out towards his truck. A silver blue truck that he had his eye on since he received his driver's license when he turned sixteen. He worked hard during the school holidays at Garrett's Garage and with Coulson's help, he managed to buy his dream truck._

_"It's ok if I stay home alone, you know. You don't have to stay home every time AC and May have to go out, just to keep me company." Skye told him as she climbed into his truck. "I'm almost thirteen. I can stay on my own."_

_"Almost thirteen. But still twelve." Ward patted her head. "Belt up, Shortie."_

_"I'm never gonna win, am I?" Skye sighed dramatically._

_"Maybe someday," he replied with a smirk. "But not today." _

_"Whatever. But if you scare away my project partner today, I'm making you do the assignment."_

_**End of Flashback**_

xox

"May I ask you something?"

Skye turned her head slightly to ask Ward and at the same time to feed him a slice of the orange that she was eating. Using her thumb, she wiped the trickle of juice off his lips and sucked her thumb clean. She smirked when she saw his eyes darkened and his arms around her tightened.

"Later," Skye whispered her promise in his ear.

He growled, "Then stop teasing me. Or Coulson going to ban us from this couch too."

Skye giggled and repeated her earlier question.

"You have never ask my permission for anything before," Ward replied with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that," Skye turned in his arms to sit with her back against his right bended knee and her legs over his left thigh. "I'm afraid it might be a little sensitive for you."

"Sounds serious," Ward answered as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "What is it?"

"Have you ever thought of me as your sister?"

Ward released his frown and replaced it with a smile as he leaned down to place a kiss on the side of her head. "Never."

"But why?"

"I don't know. For one, my own sister never called me names or tells me that she can stuff seven grapes in her mouth at one time."

"Yeah well, actually, I could only fit in five . But I wanted to impress you."

"Why would you want to impress me?"

"AC and May already promised me that I'll never have to go back to St Agnes or any other foster homes. Jemma and Leo accepted me as soon as I alighted from the car. Leo made me a card with loads of confetti that messed up the porch and Jemma made me that peanut-butter and potato chips sandwich as my welcome gift, remember?"

Ward nodded with a chuckle.

"But you just stood there. I didn't know what to do. The boys at the orphanage were always trying to show off with one another with something tough that they did. I thought I needed to say something that will get your attention and impress you so that you will be my friend and won't ask AC and May to send me away."

"Lucky for you I didn't asked you to prove it," Ward pulled her head to rest on his chest. She could hear his laugher rumbled before he sobered to continue, "I had just lost my sister and my whole family, Skye. I was afraid to let anyone in my life. Just it case they get taken away again. That was why I kept away from everyone."

"But we wouldn't let you."

"With you as the Leader of the Pack, I didn't stand a chance." He tweaked her ear playfully.

"But why didn't you think of me as a sister? I mean, I know you see Jemma as one. And Leo your brother. Why not me?"

"I honestly do not have the answer to that. It was just different with you. Maybe it is something that is meant to be?" Ward asked her thoughtfully, "What about you? Have you ever seen me like a brother as you do Leo?"

"No," Skye answered immediately. "You were friend material from the start."

"Friend material?" Ward arched his eyebrow with a grin threatening to break.

"Don't laugh!" Skye pinched his side. "Maybe I have always dreamed of having a brother that talks a lot like me. Not someone who is serious, quiet and" Skye tiled her head side to side, studying Ward's face before adding, "robotic. Hence, Leo is more brotherly material than you." She ended her point with a jab to his chest.

He grasped her finger and places a little kiss on its tip. "I may not know why I never see you a sister but I do know one thing."

"What?" Skye gaze dreamily at him as she traced the corner of his lips.

"You turned my life up-side-down from the moment I met you."

"Is that bad?"

"Bad for me because I couldn't stay focus on missing my family that I have just lost."

"I'm sorry." Skye whispered and moved a little away from Ward.

"Hey," Ward immediately pulled her close and kissed her soft lips before cupping her jaw to turn her gaze on him. "You shouldn't be. In fact I should thank you for what you did. You didn't make me forget them Skye. You even made that collage of my family photo that you stole - "

"Borrowed."

"Alright. The one that you borrowed from under my pillow. You added cut-out photos of our new formed family around it and sneaked it back under my pillow. That was when I realized I don't need to forget or miss my family just because I've found a new one."

"I would have added macaroni for decorations on the frame but you were crying really loud for losing your family photo that I just had to return it back as soon a possible."

"I was not crying loudly." Ward lightly smacked her hip.

"But you were crying." Skye insisted. "Say it Ward. Say it."

"Yeah, yeah. I cried."

"Yes!" Skye punched the air. Ward chuckled as he pulled her to him.

"I love you," Ward said with his lips against her hair, "you know that, right?"

"I won't ever let you forget it." Skye turned to promised in his ear. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I won't let you forget that I love you too."

**THE END**

Share with me your thoughts while I go jumping from one fluffy cloud of SkyeWard sweetness to another fluffy cloud of SkyeWard fun!


End file.
